Brittany Van Mark: The New Joe
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: AU: I can't think of anything to say. Rated Teen for minor swearing, death and other things. No character's on the bottom because pretty much everyone will be in and or mentioned in this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**An Idea I had from one of my favorite episodes of G.I Joe: A Real American Hero 'The Million Dollar Medic'. This will chronicle if Bree decided to join the Military and then G.I Joe with Lifeline and everyone else. Also, this is set in modern times because I have limited knowledge of the 80's and I wasn't born yet so I'll use a setting I'm more comfortable with. This will be also teen rated for minor swearing, death and anything else.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The thumping of a Black Hawks Rotor Wings rocketed through Joe Base, a certain passenger was looking down and saw everything going on from troops training, target practice, to vehicles moving around.

"Hey Rich Girl! We're headin towards the Lion's den!" Someone yelled in amusement over the noise.

"So what Rocky?! I faced Cobra with the Joes even before I was in the Military!" She said.

"She got you there Rock!" Someone else said with a chuckle.

"Shut it Ghost!"

On the ground, a couple of Officers were waiting for the Helicopter. The ones on the ground were General Hawk, Duke, Flint and Beach Head.

"So, any idea who are the new recruits are this time?" Duke asked.

"What ah read on their files is that we have an Army Ranger, Navy Seal, Air Force Pilot, Marine and an EOD specialist." Beach Head said in his Southern Accent.

"Not to mention one is actually pretty famous." Hawk said.

"How so sir?" Duke asked.

"You got to believe it to see it Duke." Flint said.

"And where were you when we had the meeting?" Beach Head asked with disapproval.

"I just returned from a mission in Somalia with Scarlett, Roadblock and Dusty."

"Right, Cobra been trying to recruit African Warlords. Got any intel from the raid?"

"Tell you later, the Helo is arriving."

The Black Hawk made its final descent with the people on the ground shielding their eyes from the dust and wind.

People started disembarking and had their bags over their shoulders. The dropped their bags and stood in front of the officers at attention while the Helo took off and left.

"Welcome to G.I Joe everyone, you are here because you are the best your units have to offer. When I call your Call Sign you sound off. Am I clear?" Hawk said.

"Yes sir!"

"Rocky, Ghost, Boom Boom, Devil Dog, and Rich Girl."

"Here!"

"Yo!"

"Here!"

"Here sir!"

"Ready to beat Cobra sir and here!"

"Good, Duke, Beach Head you lead them to their rooms. Flint take this hard drive to Dial Tone and or Mainframe, it's some information found in the raid in Somalia." Hawk said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

Duke and Beach Head motioned everyone to follow them and they did. Duke felt a wave of recognition from one called Rich Girl. He admired her confidence, mainly because there were few women on base but she seemed familiar. He took a glance and saw she was talking to Rocky, and they seemed like close friends.

"Hey Beach Head, who is Rich Girl, she seems familiar to me." Duke said.

Beach snorted and said," You should, that girl is the daughter of Owen Van Mark and is dating Lifeline."

"Seriously? What she doing here?" Duke asked surprised.

"You know you can ask the lady in question. Right?" A voice said.

They stopped and looked at Rich Girl, aka, Brittany "Bree" Van Mark standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"If you must know I enlisted a couple of months ago, went to Air Force training, Top of my class in Flight School, decided to fly planes and helicopters, not gold plated like I did during my first visit and flown a couple of combat missions before coming here."

"Don't remind us. That cost the us a pretty penny and crippled our Air Power for a couple of weeks. You're lucky we didn't tried you for treason." Beach Head said irritably.

"Like I said, weren't a part of my order and I'm sorry, let's put everything in the past and start over. We are going to be working together after all." She said with a wink.

Beach Head started muttering to himself while Duke and the others were chuckling.

"Well water under the bridge I suppose. You should keep heading down the hall, take a left and first door on your right because you're bunking with Cover Girl. They rest of you are with Beach Head and me. There will be troop meeting at 1200 hours."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. Hope you like it so far and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but school will be ending soon and I will have a lot of time.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rich Girl followed Duke's instructions and looked around, she found the room and knocked. Nothing happened for a second. But she decided to knock harder and when she did the door opened and she accidently hit Cover Girl in the nose.

"Ow! Dammit!" She said and held her nose.

"OMG I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, Cobra could do worse wait… aren't you that Van Mark girl?" Cover Girl asked.

"Yeah, Airman Brittany Van Mark, plane and helicopter pilot for G.I Joe at your service."

"I'm guessing you're rooming with me, c'mon in and get yourself situated." She said and they walked in.

After getting her stuff out and getting situated they decided to talk a little.

"So how does a billionaire's daughter end up in the military and get asked to join a highly trained Special Operations Unit?"

"I made a tough decision and considering some may view me as a dumb blonde or spoiled… ok I am a little spoiled… I talked to Lifeline a while back and he gave me permission about enlisting, including daddy. Although with Lifeline, it took a lot of persuasion."

Cover Girl had a smug expression and said, "So the Pacifist actually let his girlfriend enlist? Seems unlike him… you're not taking offense by me calling him that?"

Rich Girl waved her off and said, "Nope, I hang out with him, Lift-Ticket, Roadblock and others. I'm used to it and I sometimes give them a look and they stop."

Cover Girl chuckled and said," Remind me to ask you to show me how to do that so I can stop Shipwrecks advances." She said and they laughed.

"As I was saying, I decided after I finished taking self-defense classes after what happened with Cobra trying to kidnap Daddy and me."

"Not to mention almost getting our asses kicked when Baroness, Tomax and Xamot brought an entire force to the base." Cover Girl muttered.

Rich Girl rubbed the back of her head and said "Yeah I know and I'm still sorry for that. But a funny thing is when Daddy hears anything G.I Joe related he scowls or is put in a sour mood for a few minutes. I guess he still has hard feelings to you guys after you accidently destroyed our Yacht and part of our house."

"Crossfire, nothing we could have done, same goes for my mother when I mention anything Military related, she still doesn't approves but sorta got used to it." Cover Girl said with a knowing look.

A screeching sound came through out the room and they both held their ears. After a second it stopped and someone's voice came on the loudspeakers.

"Uh, sorry for that everyone. All Joes that ah call, report to the Briefing room. Dusty, Roadblock, Scarlett, Lifeline, Life Ticket, Rocky, Rich Girl, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck and Footloose. Report to the Briefing room now." Beachhead said over the loudspeaker.

"Well, looks like you're going on your first mission. Just stick with Scar and Jaye and you'll be fine." Cover Girl said.

Bree got up and said," Thanks, but I'll be in the air flying a Helicopter. Wish me luck."

She went out and went to find the Briefing Room and found it a few minutes later after getting lost and had to ask someone who she couldn't remembered his name but she thought it was Dog or something.

When she got inside she found an empty seat next to Lifeline who she gave a kiss on the cheek to and had to roll her eyes when some of the immature people made a comment but were silenced by a scary glare by Beachhead and Duke.

"Good, everyone's here, Beach Head, turn off the lights." Duke instructed.

He nodded and did as he was told and turned on the projector as well. Duke got out a pointer and showed slides of a base and people somewhere in Somalia.

"As you all know, intelligence reports have indicated that Cobra has been trying to recruit African Warlords into their ranks all around Somalia. Considering how much money Cobra has they could easily win all the villagers and town's favor by bringing them food, shelter and weapons. When we went there the data on the Hard Drive said that Zartan and his Dreadnoks are the head recruiters and so far with about 2 platoon of Cobra regulars are with them. As an agreement we found Cobra get's to Mine some of their Diamonds while the Warlords get supplies and training.

A team will provide Air Cover while another will be on the ground, we will be backed by the Somalian Government and they will provide support as well. Any questions?"

Shipwreck raised his hand and said," This seems like a high level thing so why are we bringing two Seal Pups with us? Not that I'm complaining, one is quite the cutie." He said.

Duke sighed frustrated and said," Well Shipwreck, they have to learn some way and this is it."

"Also I'm not interested in some salty sailor who should learn to keep to himself." Rich Girl shot back at Shipwreck.

Everyone chuckled with Lifeline shaking his head with a smirk.

"Typical." Shipwreck muttered.

"Sailor boy got sunk. Awk." Polly said from Shipwrecks shoulder.

"Shut it you pile of feathers."

"Alright back on topic. We will leave at 1300. Your dismissed." Duke said and muttered something.

Everyone left with Lifeline and Rich Girl walking together.

"Sorry about Shipwreck, you'll have to get used to that." He said and rubbed his neck.

"Not problem actually, Daddy tried to set me up with suitors before I met you. It's not my first time dealing with men like that."

Lifeline chuckled and said," It's a good thing he approves of me, even though I'm part of the people who destroyed some of his stuff."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. I'm rooming with Cover Girl and I would like to get to know her better."

"Alright if you need anything just ask me. I'll be with Doc in the Medical Wing."

He kissed her on the cheek and jogged off with her giggling a little and walked off to her room.

* * *

 **I know this chapter seemed fast and short but it will be more interesting soon and also I will be jumping points of view more soon.**

 **My favorite Joe's are Shipwreck, Roadblock, Scarlett and Snake Eyes so far and what are your guys favorites?**

 **Comment and see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, had other projects to do and end of High School. But now here's the new chapter with a lot of appearance's with classic characters.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The thumping of Rich Girl's one seated AH-1Z Viper and Lift Ticket's Tomahawk cruised through Somalia's airspace with no Cobra or Cobra backed Somalia Militia attacking them. Rich Girl had her Helo on Autopilot to psych herself out, which she had started doing on her first Combat Mission when she had went to Afghanistan and had helped the Afghan Army by providing Air Support for an operation against the Taliban.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bree was 30 seconds away from the Frontlines and could see the Firefight ahead and her copilot, Senior Airman Chester Vargas_

 _made a remark on it._

 _"_ _Sheesh Van Mark, isn't this a fine situation the Afghan's have gotten themselves into. Nothing like good old American made explosives to lighten the Tali up." He said._

 _"_ _I guess." She said but she wasn't paying much attention because she was calming herself before she would go into the heat of battle._

 _"_ _Hey, I know this is your first mission and you're not used to this sort of thing but you're going to do great. I'm pretty sure everyone in your flight class and basics were shocked when a Billionaires daughter finished top of her class." He said._

 _"_ _Thanks, I needed that."_

 _"_ _Viking 1 this is Loki 2 Actual, where are you?! Over." Someone said over the radio._

 _"_ _Viking 1 to Loki 2 Actual, we are over your head now. Standby for Air Support. Rich Girl you got gunner I have rockets and flight."_

 _"_ _Copy."_

 _The Helicopter zoomed over the Afghan troops and Bree fired the M197 with explosive shells at the building._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Rich Girl got out of her thoughts and turned off the Autopilot. Down below she could see a town or village up ahead and checked her Radar for anything and nothing bad came up.

"Rich Girl to Duke, I've got nothing on my scans, how's your end?"

"Nothing on our scanners either. The village up ahead is our target and we are to watch out for any civilians that are unarmed. But I the sinking feeling their hiding under our Radar."

 _(In the village)_

"Zartan! Joes headin dis way!" Buzzer said to the master of disguise mercenary.

Zartan, who was talking to a Somalian, got his Binoculars out and saw that Buzzer was right, a couple of Joe copters and a couple of Government vehicles heading towards them but merely smiled evilly.

"Let's give' em a proper welcome then, shall we?" He said and nodded to a couple of Cobra grunts, who removed a tarp and an Anti-Aircraft gun came into view.

"Oh boy, we'll blast 'em out've the sky." Torch laughed but was hit in the head by Zartan's sister, Zarana.

"Shut up you idiot and get ready to fire!" She said annoyed.

"Take your position's!" A Somalian said.

 _(Rich Girl's Helo)_

Bree immediately got something on her radar scans and saw in her 3D mapping an AA- Gun was in the village and immediately got on comms.

"Duke! Enemy Anti-Air Gun in the village! And it looks Cobra made."

She heard Duke curse from his end and said," Copy that, head in front of us and do a couple of gun runs and be careful."

"Yes sir. Yo Joe!" She said and turned on her HUD.

She pulled a couple switches and buttons that turned on her targeting computers and weapon systems. As she got closer she felt a couple of pings from bullets or Laser fire coming from ground level. She got the AA in her Missiles line of site and fired two at them. The image showed the missiles hit her target and it exploded, taking out a couple soldiers around it. She went on her Machine Gun and did strafing runs around the village and had to bank hard left when an RPG fired at her. She saw two trucks with Machine Guns mounted on them and fired two Missiles at them and they exploded as well.

"Duke. I think I softened the area a little, it's your guys turn and I will bring in support when needed."

"Copy that. Alright everyone let's do this! Yo Joe!" Duke yelled and Rich Girl heard everyone else say it as well.

She flew around the village and saw the exchange of arms fire from both sides. She saw a Cobra tank fire near some Government troops and she went to help them and fired another Missile and it took care of it. A couple of Cobra and Somalian Soldiers were firing a Machine Gun from a Tower she had missed and she told herself to look more carefully next time and did another gun run on them.

The battle lasted another hour until she got the all clear from Duke and she landed near Lift Ticket's Tomahawk, but not too close. After the rotors stopped she opened her Cockpit, took off her helmet and walked to where Duke and the others were. She took in everything and felt a little queasy when she saw blood splatter here and there and dead Cobra or Cobra backed Somalian troops but she looked away before anything happened.

She saw Lifeline taking care of the wounded and he gave her thumbs up when he saw her and she winked at him with a flirtatious smile.

She saw Duke and Scarlett talking to a captured Somalian who looked important and he was soon lead to a nearby truck with other prisoners.

"Ah Van Mark, how was your first mission with G.I Joe?" Scarlett asked.

"Just fine Scar… may I call you that?"

Scarlett smiled a little and said," Go on ahead, I don't mind."

"Neat. But yeah, I like being a part of this, so what did we get?"

"Captured 20 prisoners, Zartan and his cronies managed to give us the slip and escape. Captured some weapons as well and some intel. Not a bad days work." Duke said.

"Also, good work in the sky, you provided us with good Air Cover." Scarlett praised.

"Thanks, I was top of my class for a reason." She said proudly.

"Don't go having an ego now, that's Shipwrecks job." Scarlett said and both girls giggled.

Shipwreck was sitting against a building, and muttered something under his breath which got the girls giggling more.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Rich Girl you hang around with the others, while Scarlett, you get a break as well." Duke said.

"Thanks Duke, c'mon Van Mark, let's walk and talk." Scarlett said.

"So, no hard feelings about what happened?" Rich Girl asked.

"Water under the bridge, you can blame Cobra for trying to get you and your father. But, it is nice for another girl to be on the team. The testosterone is too much to bear sometimes." Scarlett said and they laughed.

"Also, do you happen to know any of the new recruits with you?"

"Yeah, Rocky. His unit was stationed at the same base as me. I saved his best friend when I Medevac duty and we became friends when he thanked me."

"Does Lifeline know?"

"Yeah, they met and they hit it off, mainly because Rocky's brother is Paramedic and worked at the same hospital Lifeline worked at as a Paramedic as well. So I didn't have to worry about jealousy issues."

"That's good. If you need any advice, help or someone to hang out with, I'll be there, so will Jaye and Cover Girl."

Bree smiled and said," Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, we're a team and we have to look out for each other."

They talked for a few more minutes until Bree decided to talk and hang out with Rocky and Lifeline. After another hour, everyone was called back to the states and Rich Girl took off with everyone else, leaving the village behind.

 _(At Cobra Island)_

Cobra's leader, Serpentor, banged his fist angrily on his thrown with Zartan and others, flinching a little.

"You fools managed to lose a village and resources to the Joes! I would have you skinned alive for your defeat! But you are needed for Cobra." Serpentor angrily said to Zartan and his Dreadnaught's.

"Honorable Serpentor, we promise not to lose any more ground in Somalia, but we have received another shipment of Diamonds from the Mines and more recruits. So it is not a total loss." Zartan argued carefully, knowing Serpentor's anger.

"Yes and I now have enough resources to make a new weapon that would help in our fight for world domination." Dr. Mindbender added.

"Fine, but don't fail me again. And your new weapon better work Dr. Mindbender." Serpentor growled and went off on his Hover-Chariot and left the others to leave or go about their work.

* * *

 **Now, what does Cobra have in mind? Stay tuned for the next chapter!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 4th of July! Next chapter is up and I am proud to be an American!**

 **Shoutout to and YellowAngela for reviewing.**

 **Also Lady Jayes real name is Alison R. Hart-Burnett (look it up) and Rocky's (My OC) real name is Danny Harper. Just want to let you guys know so they won't get confused.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _(Joe Base)_

It was a quiet afternoon and almost everyone at Joe base had a day off. Some were working, some were training while others did what ever they were doing. Rich Girl was hanging out in the Rec room when Beach Head called her, Rocky and Lady Jaye for an assignment.

Beach Head told them to send a package to someone who lived in a house in the country side close to the town that was close to the base. She and Rocky voiced their objections and asked if it was Radioactive or something with Beach Head saying 'It's not and don't ask any dang questions and do as you were told!'

After that they changed into Civilian clothes, Rich Girl having some of her old ones and gave a top to Jaye, who thought it looked nice. All three of them got into a Lambo. that was also Rich Girls and took off into the Country Side.

"Beach Head really needs to take a Chill Pill, I thought my Drill Instructors were needing of one." Danny muttered.

"Pu-lease Danny, you're mad that you didn't get drive and you're stuck in the back." Bree said and Alison giggled.

"Don't worry Harper, over time you'll get used to Beach's roughness. I would have thought he would be easier on you considering used to a Ranger like you." Alison said.

"He's considered a legend in the Ranger community. Everyone has a deep respect for him."

"And you don't?"

"I do, but meeting him in person has made me realize he's kind of a pain in the ass when it comes to how things are run."

"Please show some respect Danny." Bree said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He said and stuck his tongue at her.

Bree rolled her eyes and said," So where did Beach send us to?"

"Small town another mile. Any way you can turn on the radio?"

"Sure thing."

 _"This is FM 103.8 bringing you music for the entire Western United States! Up next we have Party in the USA!"_

"Fuck." Danny said as the girls started singing.

After another 10 minutes they made it to a house that was on the edge of the town. The house was sorta eerily with all the vines around the house and a tree that was leafless while the house had a dull brown color mixed with red bricks. It gave Bree the shivers, remembering some of the Horror movies she had watched that made this situation feel like a scene in one of those movies but she got those thoughts our of her head before she became paranoid.

"Sheesh, where's Jason or Freddy when you need' em." Danny said, with the package in his arms.

"Let's not think of that. C'mon, the sooner we get this done; we can relax back at base." Alison said confidently, even though on the inside she felt uneasy about the situation.

They walked along the stone path and then came to an Oak door with no doorbell but a handle."

"Sheesh, renovations are in order." Bree muttered and used the handle to knock on the door.

No one came for a minute but she soon heard a lock un-locking and then the door opened with a creak and it showed a man that had a scratchy beard, unkempt hair with look of mistrust and was glaring at them. But something stank from inside and she fought not to gag or say anything about it.

"What is it?" He said gruffly.

 _"_ _He's charming all right."_ Bree thought sarcastically.

"Sorry sir but… we have the package you wanted." Alison said.

"What the hell are you standing around for? Hand the damn thing over." He said.

"Yes sir." Danny said and gave the package to the man who then swiped it out of his hands. He closed the door with a thud and a lock was heard locking.

"And I thought my Uncle Herb was recluse." Danny said and they walked back to the car.

"Who cares, as long as we get away from creepzilla the sooner we get back to base. Boy did that place stink." Bree said and gagged a little.

They got back in the car and drove off, not knowing was going on inside the house.

Inside the house, the man cackled evilly, he looked down and it showed the same man but he was dead with blood seeping out of his head. The imposter ripped off his face and it showed the person was Zartan and he pressed a button on his video communicator and it showed Cobra Commander.

"Ah Zartan, did you get the package from the Joes?"

"Yes Cobra Commander, the Joes didn't know they were fooled."

"Good, get ready to commence phase 2, we'll be there in a matter of minutes." Cobra Commander said and his image fizzled out.

Bree and the others were driving back to base, Danny was sitting in the passenger seat while Alison sat in the back. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the radio and the car but a low rumbling sound soon came and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Hold on a second." Alison said and looked out the window and the others noticed her face turned white and she had a scared expression.

"Jaye… what's wrong."

Lady Jaye didn't respond and then pulled a communicator from her pocket and pressed the button. General Hawk came on.

"Ah, Lady Jaye how-"

"Cobra is coming this way! They must have known about the drop off and now they're coming for us sir!" She yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened and Bree looked in her rearview mirror and saw Cobra vehicles coming their way.

"Well isn't this great." She muttered.

"Son of a… keep driving back to base and we'll intercept you! Mainframe! Initiate Code Black now!" He ordered and the screen went black.

"How far are we from Joe Headquarters?!" Rocky yelled.

"I see it up ahead! Let's leave them in the dust." She said floored it.

The car zoomed towards Joe base and an explosion rumbled close to them and they nearly drove off the road. Rocky pulled out a pistol he had hidden, opened the window and started firing with gunfire or laser fire coming back at them.

"They better not mess with this paintjob." Rich Girl said.

"There's the main gate!" Lady Jaye said.

Up ahead, Rich Girl could see Mutt and Junkyard with others in front with vehicles and they soon opened the gates for them and fired behind them. Rich Girl felt sweat beating off her head and she felt scared she wasn't going to make it. But she soon started to slow down and made it through and turned the car to the side so it can stop.

They narrowly missed hitting Snake Eyes, Duke and Scarlett but they ran out of the way.

Duke opened the door and grabbed Rich Girl and Lady Jaye out while Scarlett got Rocky.

"No time to stand around! Cobra is coming and we need you all to get into positions!" He said and ran off.

"C'mon Rich Girl, you and me have Chopper duty." Scarlett said and ran to the nearest chopper.

"Coming Scar!" She yelled and ran off while waving to Rocky and Lady Jaye.

"You got flight, while I got gunner." Scarlett said as she got into the cockpit.

"Not exactly dressed for the occasion but alright." She said, trying to lighten the mood and got in.

They pulled on their helmets and immediately turned on the Viper and it soon came to life.

"Joe Command, this Rich Girl and Scarlett heading into the air. Over."

"Copy Rich Girl, Wild Bill is the leader for your Helicopter group. Happy flying and you are clear. Out."

"Weapons are hot and all systems are green light. Let's go." Rich Girl said and took off.

"Attention. All pathetic Joes. This is Cobra Commander advising you to stand down and we will consider showing mercy. If not, it's your doom. Cobra!" Yelled Cobra Commander from a Megaphone loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Cobra!" Yelled all the Cobra troopers.

"Wonder what they want?" Rich Girl said.

"No time for that, let's go newbie." Scarlett said.

"On the bright side, at least I didn't accidently cause this."

"Don't beat yourself up, we found out that Cobra got the B.A.T's in the warehouse the ambulances were at."

"That's good."

Rich Girl looked down at the ground and saw as Cobra started heading towards the gates and saw everyone run towards the trenches and gun placements. She thought back a year ago when she was at Joe Headquarters and almost caused everyone to be overrun but she got that thought out of her head and focused on what was happening now.

"All Joes, take out all Cobra resistance we will win. Yo Joe!" General Hawk yelled through comms.

"Yo Joe!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

 **Now, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Review, fav, follow and have fun reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late veterans day. Thanks you all for serving and defending the country. Sorry I didn't post this earlier and for not updating since July, I have a lot on my plate, which includes college.**

 **I hope you all like the new chapter and please check out my other stories as well.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rich Girl kept her cool as she got in formation with the rest of the Helicopter Squadron. She had heard Slip Stream was leading the Fighters and saw they had taken off and were coming from behind. Normally she would be fine about going into battle but considering she was fighting to defend Joe base against Cobra, who for some unknown reason decided to attack the base, she was probably given a pass on feeling nervous and scared.

"Alright then partners let's show these varmints how we fight, Texas style!" Wild Bill yelled.

"Copy that Billy Boy!" Slip Stream said with a laugh.

"Cobra Helicopters and fighters coming our way!" A pilot yelled.

"Scar, you have them in your sights?" Rich Girl said.

"Roger, having them on lock-on and manual."

The Cobra Helicopters and Fighters launched their missiles while the Joes shot out flares and did evasive maneuvers. Rich Girl started to feel sweat come down the side of her face and she internally laughed on how she hardly did manual labor before she joined the military and the first sign of sweat would make her squeamish sometimes but now she was accustomed to it.

Scarlett was busy firing her weapon while she fired her's and she thought they already taken down 5 choppers.

She briefly looked down below and there was some cloud cover but she could see both sides exchanging fire and the explosions. She was worried about Life Line and Rocky, sure Rocky could take care of himself but Lifeline she was worried about the most. He was a pacifist who didn't use violence and weapons but was ok with working in the military. He was unarmed down there and that scared her a little but she told herself that he was fine.

She also wondered about Scarlett, she was by-the-book and doesn't show emotion and knew how to lead when on a mission but she wondered if she was scared as well, and worried about someone. She knew she was close to Duke but knew they were only friends. But with Snake Eyes, she had feeling there was something going on between them. She would never peg Scarlett liking the silent type, but she knew any girl would and she was one of them.

She would have to ask her later when this whole thing died down.

"Any Joes who aren't busy we need Helicopter support to take out a small squad of Cobra Tanks and B.A.T's before they overrun this position! We popped green smoke to mark our location!" Someone said over comms.

"Rich Girl, Lift Ticket and Eagle, you go down and protect them, we got it up here!" Wild Bill said.

"Copy, sir, hang on Scar! Hope you like Roller Coaster falls!" Rich Girl said and dived.

"Scarlett, this is Lift Ticket, Eagle and I are coming and forming at your 9 and 3 o'clock."

"Copy, I'm not flying this bird, Rich Girl is. Let's hope we get there in time."

"I see green smoke coming into view. Whoever is trouble, call out if your still there." Rich Girl said.

"Ha! Great to hear from you doll! We could use the help!" The familiar voice of Shipwreck said.

"Not sure if I feel the same way," Rich Girl joked. "Coming to provide support in 30 seconds or less, watch your fire."

"I see Cobra forces coming in hot, watch out for small arms fire and rockets." Scarlett said.

"I seem' em Scar. When in range, we'll fire."

A second later she started hearing pings on the outside of her chopper and she immediately tensed. She had her thumb on the trigger and waited for the right moment and bit her lip.

The moment came with she and the others letting loose on the Cobra forces. Rocket's, explosive rounds pounded the positions and they had to move up so they wouldn't get hit.

"Lift Ticket, Eagle, how are you guys doing?"

"Just peachy, nothing like Cobra small arms and explosive fire to brighten you day." Lift Ticket said sarcastically.

"If that was an attempt at a joke I find that quite dud." Eagle commented and chuckled.

"Can it you two, we gotta focus. That's an order." Scarlett said.

"I think we need to head back to the runway I'm almost out of rockets, we need to re-arm." Rich Girl said.

"Gotcha, I see my ammo is running low as well, why couldn't this thing have lasers?"

"I prefer old school and new school on my chopper. It has it's own identity."

"Can't argue with that."

"Shipwreck, you still there?" Rich Girl said.

"Yeah, Cobra can't sink this old sea dog."

"Ok, we're heading back re-arm. Lift-Ticket and Eagle are staying, if you need help, you know who to call."

"Copy that, alright you salty sailors, let's move!"

"Rich Girl to Tower, I repeat, Rich Girl to Tower. Are you still there? Over."

"Roger Rich Girl, what's the issue?"

"Coming in for a landing to re-arm and to re-fuel as a bonus, do we have enough cover?"

"Roger you do. Head to the Helipad that's farthest to the tower, Pick-Up and Nitro will be there waiting for you."

"Thanks a ton. Out."

She turned the Helicopter around and started to head back to Joe base. Warning sounds started to go off on her onboard computer and she saw she was getting locked on.

"Hang on Scar! I'm popping flares and doing some Evasive maneuvers!"

Rich Girl pressed a button and flares immediately shot out and she swerved left and then right as a precaution. They thought they were in the clear for a second but a loud noise and shaking came from the Copter.

"What was that?" Scarlett said.

"Damn, tail rotor has been hit and the engines are almost shot. I need to make an emergency landing! Hold on!"

Rich Girl pressed a couple of buttons and tried to keep the joystick level enough and she saw they were going down and heading to an open field and they were close to some Cobra troops, were exchanging fire with some Joes.

"Mayday! Mayday! This Rich Girl and Scarlett, we are going down! I repeat, we are going down! Request friendlies to pinpoint our location for evac now!"

"Rotors are dying out, we're doing a crash landing! Hang on!"

The Copter soon crashed landed into the field and left a small crater with the tracks behind it.

* * *

Flint wasn't having the best day, he was planning on going on a date with Lady Jaye when she returned from the drop off when the alarm bells rang and Cobra was attacking them on their doorstep. So far, they had managed to push back Cobra troops out of the perimeter of the base but were still in range to advance again. Right now, he was pinned down behind a rock formation and small group of vehicles that were disabled. With him was Devil Dog, Lifeline, Lowlight, Alpine, Bazooka, Cross-Country and a couple of others, they also had two wounded who Lifeline was almost done treating.

"All I need is a clear shot and I blow' em to kingdom come." Bazooka said while firing.

"Don't worry old buddy you'll get your chance." Alpine said.

"Same here, we can't get a clear shot due that Machine Gun nest they set up and our vehicles totaled.

"Just another day." Lowlight dryly said and fire multiple rounds.

"… Flint, do you copy over?" Mainframe's voice said over comms.

"I read ya buddy, what's the issue, we're kinda busy here."

"Rich Girl and Scarlett's helicopter got hit and is about to come down for a crash landing, she's heading to your position, you got Search and Rescue."

"Wait, what's happening with Brittany?" Lifeline asked in concern and shock.

"Copy, we'll try to-"

A loud sound that sounded like something crashing came close by. They stopped firing and so did the Cobra soldiers. Right in between them was a newly crashed Helicopter and everyone looked on in shock and horror. But soon, the Cobra soldier started to fire again and they all took cover and returned fire.

"Mainframe, we found them. But we need Air or Ground Support!" Flint said.

"Copy, we'll see what we can do."

"We're not gonna leave them there are we?!" Cross-Country said.

"No we're not, we will get to them."

"Uh boss, we got cobra soldiers heading towards them." Devil Dog said.

"Brittany no!" Lifeline said and almost got up and ran to them but was caught by Alpine.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again! You dying is not gonna help!" Flint said angrily. "Low-Light, you know what to do."

Low-Light smiled almost menacingly and said," With pleasure sir."

Low-Light got to work taking out the advancing Cobra troops, while the others thought of a plan to get to the crash site when help arrived.

* * *

Rich Girl moaned and started to wake up, as soon as her eyes opened she felt dizzy and she could still hear her radio going off and a couple of sparks. She felt something on her head and felt something wet on her hand and she saw it was blood. She closed her eyes again and went woke up again. She looked around and saw her console was in shambles. She looked at herself and her outfit was a little torn and had some black patches. She saw her arm had a small cut but nothing major.

She heard a groan and looked at the co-pilots seat and saw Scarlett was waking up.

"Scar. Scarlett? Can you hear me?" She managed to say and grimaced a little.

Scarlett rubbed her head and said, "Fuck… yeah, I'll be fine. Are we dead?"

"No we're alive… my head is throbbing, I have blood coming from my head and, damn, I just realized my leg hurts a bit. I think it's fractured or broken."

"I think I broke something as well. At least we're alive. Did you send out the distress signal?"

"I did. Let's hope they reach us in time. I think I landed us near that battle near the field."

"That's great," She said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rich Girl had already unbuckled herself from the straps of the seat and her body screamed every time she moved but she didn't care at the moment. She flipped a switch on the console and a compartment opened. She got out the thing inside it and immediately looked over the MP5 Submachine Gun she had in there and she noticed Scarlett had already picked up hers.

"If you're wondering, the newer models have a compartment to place items in there, survival kits, weapons and anything else."

"Good to hear. I think we might need to use these sooner than we think." Scarlett responded.

Rich Girl felt fear form a pit in her stomach and said," And why's that?"

"Cobra soldiers are coming this way." She said plainly.

Rich Girl moved a little and looked out her window. Sure there was dirt stains and a couple of cracks but she could see clear as day a couple of Cobra regulars were advancing towards their position.

"Shit." She said.

"I thought an Upper Class person like you doesn't swear? Considering 'a lady doesn't curse?" Scarlett teased.

"It seems to catch on once you get into a job full of people who curse on a regular basis." She said and checked her weapon if it was loaded.

"How many magazines do you have?" She asked.

"In the compartment, 3. You?"

"Same. Also in all honesty, I've never shot anyone directly. I've been on a couple of deer hunting trips with daddy but I've never killed a person directly."

"Well, first time for everything. Make those shots count." Scarlett said.

"You got it." Rich Girl said.

The both of them opened part of the hatch and started to fire at the Cobra soldiers and they returned fire as well. The both of them had pretty good cover but the Cobra regulars were in a ditch and a Machine Gun was set up.

Rich Girl saw one moving out of the ditch, centered the chest and was about to fire. The soldier then crumbled on where she was planning on hitting him and she raised her brow in confusion.

"Scarlett, did you take him out?"

"No, I thought you did?"

 _"Anyone receiving? I repeat, anyone receiving, this is Flint."_

"Flint, Flint? Do you copy?" Scarlett said through the radio.

 _"Thank God you guys are alright. What's the situation like on your end?"_

"Oh just fine. Cobra soldiers firing on us and we've crashed. So yeah, we're dandy." Scarlett sarcastically said and Rich Girl giggled, despite the situation.

 _"Glad your personality is still intact. We're waiting for reinforcements so we can get to you guys. Low-Light is sniping right now to take some of the heat off. Hang tight. Out."_

"Why can't things be simple?" Scarlett muttered.

"Quit yapping, more shooting." Rich Girl said.

"Sure thing Princess. Don't back talk to someone who is of higher rank."

"Yes Miss O'Hara." Rich Girl said in a Southern accent.

Scarlett chuckled a little and started to fire again. She wished she had her Crossbow with her but she had to make do with what she had.

A couple of minutes later, the Cobra soldiers that were advancing soon stopped firing and had scared expression on their faces and they ran off. Much to the confusion of the two crash survivors, but were soon met with a loud call that made them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yo Joe!" A small chorus cried.

"Thank God!" Rich Girl cried in relief but felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Scarlett started to laugh in relief, but stopped when she felt a pain in her side she never felt before.

"Scar? You alright?" Rich Girl asked in concern.

She started to reach out to her, their cabins were connected, but she felt a sharp pain in arm and she gritted her teeth.

She guessed the adrenaline they both had started to wear off.

"Scarlett, Rich Girl, you guys there?" A voice said.

"Sure am, Flint. Hurry." Scarlett said through gritted teeth.

"And fast." Rich Girl added.

Everything that happened next was a blur. Rich Girl heard yelling, the sound of machinery, she soon felt something poke in her arm and heard a familiar soothing voice. Then felt weightless for a second and then back on something hard. She felt her eyes flutter a little and everything went black.

* * *

She didn't know how long but the blackness she was seeing started to subside. Her eyelids felt heavy and when they were slightly open, a blinding white light shown through and made her grimace.

She groaned a little and heard movement from her left. The light got less brighter and she blinked a couple of times and tried to get up. A pair of arms stopped her and gently laid her down.

"Easy now, don't need to strain or hurt yourself."

"You do know how to make a girl feel special, don't you, Edwin?" Rich Girl teased.

Lifeline blushed a little, rubbed the back of his neck and said," I guess. How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy and a small headache. How's Scarlett?"

"She's in the bed next to you, she going to be fine, and so are you. Thank God."

Brittany looked to her right and saw Scarlett, still unconscious but looked ok, she could see a cast on her leg, a couple of bandages on her arms, and another on her torso. She didn't notice until a second later that Snake-Eye's and his wolf companion, Timber, were sitting next to her bed.

She internally smiled because her assumption was correct about him and Scarlett.

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did. You really scared me back there. A couple of cracked or bruised ribs, fractured leg, sprained arm, some scratches, a gash on your head, some internal bleeding. While Scarlett got a broken leg, a couple of cracked ribs, some internal bleeding and some other things."

"Glad I picked a Medic for a boyfriend. They have good hands." Brittany said with a mischievous smirk.

Lifeline turned redder than his uniform and said," I thought that kind of talk was private?"

"Who's going to tell? Snake boy over there won't tell, right?"

Snake eyes shook his head and gave her thumbs up as a response.

"Thank you. So, how long where you sitting there?"

"Since you got out of surgery. You scared me half to death and they had to restrain Rocky as well."

"Where is he now?"

"Went to get some food. Just rest, please. I called your father about the situation and he said he'll be coming to see you soon."

Brittany felt her eyelids started to get heavy again and nodded as a response. Sleep soon took over but she felt something soft and tender touch her head and she grinned a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Off my hiatus and fixed everything. It was issues with college, most of you can relate. Here's chapter 7 with a little insight of everyone predicament.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Brittany woke up a couple of hours later, she heard someone talking to someone else and turned her head to Scarlett's bed to see if she's was awake. She was and she had an annoyed look, she didn't see Snake Eyes and Timber so they had went somewhere or were on duty. She didn't see Lifeline, Doc or anyone else, she had to guess it was just her and Scarlett. Scarlett turned her head and she smiled when she saw Bree awake.

"Glad you awake, your father has been yelling into his phone for the past few minutes." She said, clearly tired.

Brittany noticed someone was talking and looked to see her father, Owen Van Mark, was talking angrily and on his phone in front of her bed with his back to her.

"I know about the Board Meeting that was supposed to take place in a couple of hours Frank! I told you to cancel it because my daughter is in the hospital! What would happen if it was one your kids? Ok, thank you. Tell them we'll set another meeting up for next Thursday. Bye." He said and hung up, while muttering couple of curse words.

"Uh, daddy?" Bree said.

Mr. Van Mark turned around and smiled to see his daughter was awake. He went over to her and hugged her. Her chest started to burn, no doubt the ribs were feeling strained now.

Bree winced and said," Daddy, bruised ribs."

Mr. Van Mark let her go with an expression of worry and said," I'm sorry sweetie. Uh… how are you feeling?"

Bree offered him a small smile and said, "Fine, starting to feel better. I take it you had to cancel some work stuff?"

Mr. Van Mark sat in the chair next to her bed and said, "Yes, when I got the call I had to cancel something for the next couple of days. God, you scared me half to death. I already lost your mother, I didn't want to lose you." He said and sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine, just blame Cobra, pretty sure the higher ups are already planning something."

"Good to hear. Although you being in the Military still scares me."

"Uncle Steve was a Captain in the Army." Bree pointed out.

Bree remembered when he always told her stories of his time in the service. She always thought back then it seemed kinda cool but never put much thought into it. Uncle Steve was also the one who showed her a couple of fighting and Self-Defense techniques when she wasn't taking a Self-Defense class.

"I know, and he sends his best wishes to you. I still think my little brother helped make your decision to join the Military." He said with crossed arms.

"We he did tell me stories of when he was deployed when I was little. Even when mother told him to stop so I wouldn't get nightmares." She said and giggled.

Owen had a fond smile and said, "Yeah. I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No thanks."

Mr. Van Mark got up, kissed his daughters head and walked out of the room. Bree sighed and looked at Scarlett, who was reading something on her Tablet. Bree knew she was trying to be courteous so she wouldn't be accused of eavesdropping but considering this was a two person hospital room, it was sorta hard not to listen.

"Sorry about that."

Scarlett looked at her and said," No it's fine. I know how you feel. My father worries about what I do all the time and so do my brothers. Also, if you don't mind me asking… what happened to your mom?"

Bree looked down sadly and said," No it's fine. She died of Breast Cancer 5 years ago. She fought hard but lost. I still miss her though." She said and sniffed.

Scarlett gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. But I lost my mom during 9/11, I was stationed in Fort Benning when I found out."

"I'm sorry Scar, I would give you a hug but I'm sorta indisposed."

"Same. Also earlier, Duke came by and told me to tell you that he would come back with Rocky and Lady Jaye. He's going tell you about what was in that package you delivered. It was the reason why Cobra attacked. And considering I'm stuck here, I'm going to be briefed as well." She said in a serious tone.

Bree nodded with a determined look and said," Good, because he had a lot of explaining to do."

Later, Duke, Rocky and Lady Jaye came into the room and Rocky was the first in and hugged her gently.

"Thank God you're awake. Lifeline and I freaked when we first found out you were injured."

"Yeah. He did tell me you want to see me when I was being treated as well."

He scratched the back of his neck and said, "Yeah and the same with him. Devil Dog told me he almost ran while under fire to get to you."

Bree's eyes widened in shock. Her boyfriend tried to get to her while under fire? That was news to her and she would have to talk to him later.

"Ahem. If this is over, I would like to begin." Duke said.

"Oh, sorry sir. Go ahead." Rocky said and sat down.

Jaye decided to stand with her arms crossed. Duke looked at everyone and went to close the door and walked back to the center of the room.

"The three of you had to drop off a package. Inside of it was information and a small component for weapon that is being developed for the Military. I can't say what it is because it's classified and only Hawk, I, Flint and Beach Head have clearance for it. Cobra must've caught wind of it and sent Zartan to kill and impersonate the receiver once you got there."

"So what does it mean?" Jaye asked.

Duke narrowed his eyes and said.

"We have a spy or a mole in our midst."


	8. Sequel

**After looking through the story, I realized that when Brittany and Scarlett got shot down and injured, Rich Girl is no longer new. So that's why I decided to end the story here and then publish a sequel to this. I will get to this soon and hope to publish soon and hope to update sooner than waiting months. Incredibly sorry that though.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Thunderstrike16**


End file.
